1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reclosable pouches having handles, and more particularly, to a thermoplastic pouch having handles attached below a closure assembly of the pouch.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A thermoplastic pouch for the storage of items typically includes a closure assembly disposed at or adjacent a mouth of the pouch. In some instances, handles may be provided adjacent the mouth of the pouch to assist a user in transporting the pouch.
Peppiatt U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,336 discloses a bag comprising inner and outer webs of thermoplastic material. The outer web includes front and rear panels that are joined together by a loop-shaped handle portion at a top portion of the bag and a seam at the bottom of the bag. The handle portion has a width narrower than the width of the front and rear panels. The inner web includes top and bottom panels that are connected by a gusset at the top portion of the bag and a seam at the bottom of the bag. A perforated line is provided on the gusset that a user must tear open to gain access to the interior of the bag. Closure means are also disposed over the perforated line on the gusset for resealing of the bag.
Peppiatt U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,868 discloses a bag having front and rear panels. A mating closure structure is provided on a top end of the front and rear panels for opening and closing the bag. A loop handle is attached to the top end of the bag. The loop handle includes two flanges that are attached to respective front and rear panels adjacent the closure structure. Oval-shaped openings are disposed in the loop handle for permitting the user to grasp the handle with his hand. The loop handle also includes spaced parallel lines of perforations at a top portion of the handle to create a tear away handle portion. When the tear away handle portion is separated from the balance of the handle, two portions are formed that may be folded to either side of the bag to allow the user access to the closure structure.
Peppiatt U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,138 discloses a unitary outer piece of flexible plastic that includes rectangular front and rear panels with a gusset connecting the two panels at a top portion of the bag. A unitary inner piece of flexible plastic is also provided that includes rectangular front and rear panels with a gusset providing a connection at the top portion of the bag. A loop-shaped handle is disposed over the top portion of the bag, wherein edge portions of the web are attached to the outer front and rear panels. The handle is of a sufficient size to allow the loop-shaped handle to be slipped over a user's arm. Perforations on the handle allow for the handle to be torn to create two loop portions for increased access to the top portion. A closure device is provided adjacent the outer gusset. Upon opening the closure device, frangible sections of both the outer and inner gussets must be broken open to gain access to the interior of the bag.